As far as tamper evidence is concerned, it is known to provide additional mechanical features, such as a sticker or a label, which need to be broken in order to open the package. This type of tamper evidence complicates the manufacturing and the packaging process and, moreover, deteriorates the easy to open properties of the package.
EP 0 341 699 B1 discloses tamper indicating containers and seals, in which a colorant is at least partially removed, when the seal is first opened, so that the first opening is indicated, and the consumer can realise that the package has been tampered with. A similar tamper evidence seal and tape is disclosed in WO 96/04177.
EP 1 288 139 of the Applicant discloses a package for packing food products which is easy to open due to the presence of two easily gripable flaps having a different width.